


Better Than Words

by wickedarcher_08



Series: The Sweetest Gift [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Knotting, Lingerie, Louis Tomlinson in Lingerie, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Oral Sex, Pregancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Sassy Louis, Smut, Top Harry, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, blowjob, exhibitionist kink sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedarcher_08/pseuds/wickedarcher_08
Summary: Harry and Louis have an argument while at the doctors to check on their baby. Then they celebrate Harry's birthday and Valentine's Day in their own way.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: The Sweetest Gift [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633552
Comments: 36
Kudos: 286





	Better Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO LOVELY PEOPLE! 
> 
> I told you a second installment was coming. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. This isn't the typical vday bs. I actually don't like vday, so I avoid writing it all cost. I wanted to give you all something though. Anyways, keep in mind this is around 2017. Hope you enjoy. Happy Valentine's Day my loves. 
> 
> Special thanks to my angels Linda and Dana for betaing this for me and keeping me motivated. They are the true stars.

“This is ridiculous. You can’t cancel your fucking tour, Harold,” Louis says, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I can and I will,” Harry responds, keeping his voice low. Louis looks around the waiting room of the doctor’s office, but they are alone. They had heard the heartbeat a few weeks ago. It was an emotional moment for both of them. It made everything feel more real, but they have been arguing over this whole tour thing ever since. 

“That’s insane. It’s the first tour of your solo career. You can’t cancel half way through. What about all of your fans in Europe, Asia, and North America?” Louis asks, his voice getting higher with their argument. 

“They will understand once they find out my Omega is pregnant in a few weeks. I can’t leave you,” Harry responds, his voice serious, and brooking no argument. Louis is going to argue, though. He normally wouldn’t when Harry is this serious about something, however this is important to Louis. To both of them. He can’t let Harry make the wrong decision without a fight. 

Louis’ argument is interrupted by the nurse, calling their names. He glares at Harry, then gets up from his seat. “This isn’t over, Styles.” He smiles at the nurse, as if he wasn’t just arguing with his mate, and follows her through the door. He can feel Harry behind him, but he chooses to ignore him because he is pissed. They go through the process of taking Louis’ vitals and measurements. Louis answers various questions about his symptoms and such while Harry adds information he thinks is relevant, but Louis mostly ignores him. 

“You guys excited to see your little one today for the first time?” The nurse asks, smiling. If she notices the tension in the room, she doesn’t say anything. 

“Yes! Very!” Louis responds, feeling the familiar fluttering of excitement in his heart. He places his hand on his lower abdomen, rubbing absentmindedly. He finds himself doing that a lot. At ten weeks, he still isn’t showing. He’s read in his pregnancy books that males usually show around the 12 week mark, a few weeks earlier than females.

“Alright. I will be back with the doctor in just a few minutes,” she says, exiting the room. For a few moments, the only sound in the room is Louis’ feet as they continuously tap on the front of the exam table to the beat of Kiwi. 

“I can go on tour with you,” Louis says, finally breaking the silence. If Harry refuses to leave him, then he can just go with him. He was going to release his own album, but that was put on hold to allow Harry to release his first. He could even work on it while on the road with Harry. It would be perfect. 

“Don’t be silly. You can’t go with me. You’re pregnant. That would be exhausting for you, and what if something happens while we are on the road?” Harry asks, but his tone is dismissive. That’s it. Louis is going to be the first Omega to choke his Alpha to death in recorded history. He can just picture his hands wrapped around his throat because he is so fucking angry. Louis can feel the blood in his body start to boil with that comment. 

“Silly? I’m pregnant Harry, not made of fucking glass nor have I suddenly lost the ability to think and make decisions for myself. A lot of omegas do it. They work full time, even have a few small pups at home while they are pregnant. If I was able to handle the One Direction touring schedule then I think your little tour will be easy enough,” Louis responds, his tone venomous. He knows the ‘little tour’ comment was a low blow, and automatically feels bad for it. It has taken them both a long time to come to terms with the fact that they will never reach the same success they had in One Direction, so they basically had to redefine what the word meant to them. 

“You weren’t pregnant when we were in One Direction, Louis. We had that one scare, but it turned out to be negative. You weren’t pregnant then, but you are now. I can’t allow my pregnant Omega to go traipsing all throughout the countries of the world with me while I tour,” Harry says, and Louis takes back every ounce of guilt he had for his previous comment. 

“You can’t let your Omega? Harry, I’m not sure you realise what kind of Omega you’re fucking mated to. If you want a subservient little house Omega who will do everything you say and lick your feet, then you should go look somewhere else. You mated with the wrong Omega for words like ‘allow’,” Louis says, his voice dangerously close to shrill. He can feel the tears welling in his eyes. He always cries when he’s angry, and this is no different. 

Harry’s reply is cut off when the door opens, Dr. Chambers stepping through in her white lab coat, the nurse following behind. The tension in the room is clear. She probably feels like she just walked into a stretched rubber band, and it threw her back a bit. She smiles though, and Louis doesn’t give her a chance to greet them.

“Dr. Chambers could you please tell my caveman of an alpha that it would be perfectly safe for me to go on tour with him?” Louis asks, phasing the question more like a statement. Her brown eyes widen at his words, probably not used to omegas talking to their alphas in such a way. 

“Well, Louis is very healthy and has stayed active with football throughout his life. I don’t see an issue with it,” she responds, not making eye contact with Harry. Louis, though, smirks at the alpha who looks angry with her answer. “Louis can you lay back on the table for me and pull your shirt up.” 

Louis does as instructed, and Harry walks over to his side. He reaches down, helping Louis pull up his shirt, even though Louis doesn't need any fucking help. His dainty fingers won’t break from the strain of pulling on fabric, but he allows it, instead of slapping his hand away like he very much wants to. Ever since Harry found out about the pregnancy, he has been treating Louis like he is made of glass, and Louis is over it at this point. 

They both watch as the nurse turns on a machine with a screen, tapping a few buttons here and there, Dr. Chambers slipping on a pair of blue examination gloves. Louis hates how clinical it all feels. He jumps when Harry’s voice breaks the silence. “Louis why can’t you just fucking drop this? It’s my tour, and I can cancel if I want.” 

“While it is your tour, you will regret canceling for something as silly as your mate being pregnant,” Louis says, using the word silly to describe Harry this time. See how he likes being called the same title usually reserved for six year old. 

“This is going to be cold,” Dr. Chambers interrupts, but Louis ignores her in favor of keeping eye contact with his alpha. 

“It’s not silly. This is the love of my life and my child. I’m sorry if their well-being is the most important thing to me,” Harry says, and Louis softens for a split second before the shock of the cold gel substance hits his skin. He hisses, looking at the doctor. She gives him an apologetic smile, but she did warn him. She begins moving the wand over his still flat stomach, clicking a button then moving it again. Louis doesn’t have time to be nervous. He has an argument to win. 

“I get that, love, but Dr. Chambers just said I am perfectly healthy. Going on tour with you shouldn’t be an issue. Stop treating me like a child. It’s annoying. I am a grown man, and I can make my own decisions. I will never forgive you if you cancel your tour because of me. Ever. It’s just fucking ridiculous and…” Whatever Louis is about to say trails off when the sound of a strong heartbeat floods the room. Tears instantly come to Louis’ eyes as he looks over at the monitor, now facing them. 

“Yes, that’s the sound of the heartbeat. Right here, you will see your baby,” Dr. Chambers says, ignoring their argument, pointing to a spot on the screen that is surrounded in a square with the word ‘baby’. Louis looks closely at the grey blob on the screen. It honestly doesn't look much like a baby or anything really. Maybe a peanut or a kidney bean, but it’s moving. That’s their baby, and Louis can’t stop the tears from flooding his eyes, forgetting about the argument completely. 

“Is it…” Louis swallows the lump in his throat, trying to dislodge it somehow. He feels Harry’s hand on his the next moment, warm and firm. He squeezes it. “Is it healthy? Does everything look okay?” He finally manages to ask. He glances over at Harry, who also has a tear tracking down his face. He reaches to wipe it away. Harry doing the same to the tears on his own face. 

“The heartbeat is strong. Measuring at just the right amount of weeks. Your blood work all came back fine, no indication of any underlying issues. I would say that you and your baby are perfectly healthy,” she confirms, smiling at them both. Relief floods Louis’ system. He hadn’t even realised he was worried about health issues until now, but he apparently was. 

“See Harry, me and our baby are perfectly healthy,” Louis says, glancing over to Harry then looking back at the screen, not wanting to take his eyes off their tiniest gift. 

“Yeah, Louis and the baby are both healthy now, but what if something happens to them while we are on the road?” Harry asks, looking at the doctor now. 

“Well you take a doctor with you anyways on tour. Why not take an obstetrician with you as well?” She says, and Louis can’t stop the smile from spreading across his face at her words. Yes! That’s a perfect idea. He should have thought of it himself. How could Harry keep refusing with that logic? “I am having some pictures printed for you to take home.” 

“Thank you,” Louis says, but Harry doesn’t seem to be done. 

“Thank you. Would you be willing to go on tour with us as Louis’ obstetrician?” Excitement floods Louis’ system. He knew he could get Harry to see his reasoning. Before he gets a chance to cheer, Harry looks at him pointedly and adds, “You know, if I decide not to cancel and take him with me.”

“Oh I don’t know…”

“I’ll pay you whatever you want. Money is not an issue,” Harry cuts her off. Louis’ dick twitches in his jeans. He can’t help it, but something about Harry’s words makes him hot. It’s annoying really because Harry has been refusing to do anything beyond virginal since he found out about Louis’ pregnancy, afraid he will hurt him and their baby. That’s another thing Louis needs to bring up to the doctor because if he doesn’t get laid soon, he may actually kill someone. 

“Let me think about it,” She responds, and Louis smiles, already feeling like he’s won. 

__________

Harry wakes up, the smell of burning food immediately hitting his nostrils. He rolls over, finding the other side of the bed cold and empty. He groans, then it dawns on him that something is burning. He grabs a pair of loose fitting joggers, pulling them on so they are hanging low on his hips. He doesn’t bother with a shirt as he makes his way down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. He follows the smell of charred food to the kitchen. 

He finds his omega, standing over a pan of burning bacon. He is wearing nothing but a pair of pants and a yellow apron, his skin looking particularly tan against the fabric. His small hand is wrapped around a fork as he pokes the blackened meat, eyebrows drawn in concentration. Harry allows himself a smile, staying quiet so his presence isn’t known. 

When it starts hissing loudly in the pan, Louis shouts, “Fuck,” and pulls the pan off the stove, throwing it into the sink with a loud clang. He has another pan with what resembles scrambled eggs except they are burnt in some places and runny in others. How his mate managed to both burn and undercook eggs, Harry will never know, but he is so damn endeared. He watches his omega fondly as he pulls the toast out of the toaster, the bread being too hot, so he drops it on the floor immediately, another string of swear words falling from his mouth. 

Harry can feel Louis’ distress flowing off him in waves, so he decides to interrupt before things get worse. “What are you doing up so early, baby?” Louis jumps at the sound of his voice, dropping the second piece of toast on the floor. He has tears in his blue eyes, and Harry’s heart completely breaks. 

“I’m fucking everything up. I wanted to make you breakfast in bed for your birthday, and I’m just ruining it. I’m a complete fuck up. I’m so sorry. Oh my god. Why do you even want me? Our baby is going to starve to death,” Louis rambles, the words thick and jumbled as he begins sobbing. Harry takes two quick steps to grab the older man, pulling him into his arms. Louis goes easily, resting his face on Harry’s chest. Harry can feel a teardrop travel down his sternum, making a path between his pecs. 

“Oh my Omega, our baby isn’t going to starve to death. We’re rich, we can hire cooks,” Harry says in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

It backfires because Louis wails, “That’s not the point, Harry!” Harry winces, rubbing a hand up Louis’ back to rest on the back of his neck, a gesture he hopes will help soothe him. It works a bit, Louis’ body going slack and his sobs quietening to whimpers. 

“Hey now, none of that. You’re going to be a great mummy. You already are. So what if you can’t cook? You can do loads of other stuff far better than me,” Harry reassures, running his fingers through Louis hair. He grimaces when Louis moves his face, snot smearing on his shoulder. He doesn’t really care though. His main priority is Louis, and if a little snot bothers him, then he’s not ready for fatherhood. 

“Like what?” Louis asks, his voice so small Harry barely hears it. 

“Footie. We both know I’m shit at football. You’re their only hope for that,” Harry says with a chuckle. Louis is still crying, so he takes Louis by the shoulder, pushing him a bit. Louis eyes are cast down, so Harry hooks a finger under his chin, pulling his face up while he ducks down a bit so that they are eye level. Louis averts his eyes, biting his lip. His face is red and blotchy from crying, but he is still the most beautiful creature Harry has ever laid eyes on. No wonder he has far too many songs about Louis. He is made to have songs written about him, after all. 

“Honestly, Lou, you are far more prepared for this parenthood thing than me. You’ve been around children all of your life. You helped raise your sisters in a lot of ways. You are so caring and gentle. Your heart is so big. I can’t even put into words how good of a parent you are going to be because the fact of the matter is, you are better than words.” By the end of his speech, Louis' tears have dried up. His bottom lip is trembling, but Harry isn’t sure if that’s from his earlier outburst or Harry’s words. He is going to go with his words. 

“Where’s my beautiful smile?” Harry asks, taking a finger and pressing it to the end of Louis’ nose. Louis doesn’t smile, yet, so Harry decides to go with a different approach. One he had began back in the later years of the band, words from his speech bringing it to mind. 

_ Better than words _ _   
_ _ More than a feeling _ _   
_ _ Crazy in love _ _   
_ _ Dancing on the ceiling _

Harry starts to sing, the words coming back to him slowly because it’s been a very long time since he had to recall them. He watches Louis’ lips twitch into a small smile, and Harry counts that a win. Louis giggles when Harry grabs his apron covered hips, pulling him to his own body. Louis goes easily, and Harry puts his hand on his bare back, the skin warm beneath his fingers. He grabs Louis’ hand, holding it up against their ribs. Louis’ other hand is resting on Harry’s bare shoulder, the digits cold as Harry begins to sway them. 

_ Every time we touch _ _   
_ _ I'm all shook up _ _   
_ _ You make me wanna _ _   
_ _ How deep is your love _ _   
_ _ God only knows, baby _

Louis giggles when Harry nuzzles his neck, his warm breath falling over Harry’s cheek, warm and light, like a kiss from the sun. Louis joins him for the chorus, his light and raspy voice entwining with Harry’s dark and gravelly tone, creating something tangible, like magic combing then floating through the air. Harry likes to think Louis’ voice is yellow and vibrant, golden rays and sparkles, like the sun itself. It would hurt to look at, but also impossible to look away. 

_ I don't know how else to sum it up _ _   
_ _ 'Cause words ain't good enough _ _   
_ _ There's no way I can explain your love _ _   
_ _ I don't know how else to sum it up _ _   
_ _ 'Cause words ain't good enough _ _   
_ _ I can't explain your love _ _   
_ _ It's better than words _ _   
_ _ Better than words _ _   
_ _ Better than words _

Harry dips his head into the spot where Louis’ shoulder meets his neck, where his scent is strongest and breathes it in. He is assaulted with the familiar sweet scent of his omega, strawberries and lemon, but now there is a tinge of his own that is becoming stronger the further along Louis gets into his pregnancy. There is a saltiness there, that wasn’t present before. It adds the perfect bite that hits the tip of his tongue, and Harry wants to taste. He is so distracted by Louis scent, he forgets to sing the next part. Louis does though, since it was his part of the song to begin with. 

_ Drive ya crazy _ _   
_ _ Someone like you _ _   
_ _ Always be my baby _ _   
_ _ Best I ever had _

Harry allows Louis’ voice to wash over him, sunbathing in the bright sound. His heart aches with how much he misses it. Louis wanted to put his career on hold while Harry came out with his solo album, much to Harry’s displeasure. Louis insisted though, and when his omega has his mind set on something, very little can be done to sway him. Harry just hopes he can convince him to start singing again once the baby is born. The world deserves to feel the same warmth Harry feels right now, like the first spark of sunlight after a long, dark night. It’s hopeful and refreshing. 

_ Hips don't lie _ _   
_ _ You make me wanna _ _   
_ _ One more night _ _   
_ _ Irreplaceable, crazy  _

Louis wiggles his hips suggestively, winking at Harry and giggles, the sound mingling with Harry’s voice and the words to the song. Harry can’t stop the growl from leaving his chest. It’s been so long, and Louis’ bum looks so fucking good in his tight little briefs. Harry has been hesitant to have sex with Louis since he found out about the pregnancy, even though the doctor told him it was perfectly safe and healthy. He is just so much bigger than Louis he is scared he is going to hurt him. Louis grinds his now hardening dick against his, and the little shit knows what he is doing. Harry’s breath stutters, returning just in time for him to continue the song. 

_ I don't know how else to sum it up _ _   
_ _ 'Cause words ain't good enough _ _   
_ _ There's no way I can explain your love _ _   
_ _ I don't know how else to sum it up _ _   
_ _ 'Cause words ain't good enough _ _   
_ _ I can't explain your love _

They continue to dance as Harry joins him for the chorus, laughing through the words because he messes up the second line when Louis ruts against him again, distracting him. The kitchen tiles are cool on his bare feet, and the stench of burnt food is still lingering in the air, but it’s perfect. Harry wouldn’t have it any other way, if he is completely honest. Louis is warm against him, his breath hot on his neck, and Harry could melt. He can’t leave him for tour. He just can’t. He needs to cancel it, but he is almost positive Louis will have his balls on a hook using them for fish bait if he did that. 

_ Everyone tries _ _   
_ _ To see what it feels like  _ _   
_ _ But they'll never be right _ _   
_ _ 'Cause it's better  _ _   
_ _ It's better _ _   
_ _ One more time _ _   
_ _ Better than words _

Louis sings the bridge, like he was meant to do, while Harry grabs his hand, pushing his hip to twirl him. Louis laughs again, louder this time, and Harry allows his own smile to take over his face. He pulls Louis back to his chest, and Louis looks up at him through his eyelashes, biting his lip. Harry groans, attempting to kiss Louis’ lips, but Louis moves his face, continuing to sing the bridge so Harry settles for kissing his cheekbone, picking a freckle to target. He joins him for the chorus again. 

_ I don't know how else to sum it up _ _   
_ _ 'Cause words ain't good enough _ _   
_ _ There's no way I can explain your love _ _   
_ _ I don't know how else to sum it up _ _   
_ _ 'Cause words ain't good enough _ _   
_ _ I can't explain your love _ _   
_ _ It's better than words _ _   
_ _ It's better than words _ _   
_ __ It's better than words

They finish, Harry dipping Louis for dramatic effect. Louis’ blue eyes go wide, but he bends back, trusting Harry’s strength completely. His soft hair falls back, and he looks so lovely in the morning sunlight streaming through the kitchen, it takes Harry’s breath away. When Louis straightens his posture, his lips find Harry’s in a sweet kiss. When Louis’ tongue sneaks into Harry’s mouth and he moans, it quickly becomes dirty. 

“We should take this to the bedroom,” Louis suggests, his fingers tangling in the smattering of dark hairs on Harry’s chest. He looks up at Harry through his lashes, and Harry’s cock becomes instantly hard. He bites his tongue on the scream of ‘yes’ that threatens to erupt from his chest to its own accord. His own fear keeps it in his throat, never seeing the kitchen like it wants to. 

“Lou, you know I don’t feel comfortable,” Harry starts, but Louis cuts him off, beginning to untie his apron with his words.

“You’re being ridiculous Harold. The doctor said it was perfectly safe. She is a medical professional for fucks sake, I don’t think she would tell us anything to harm our child. I already ruined your first present with my pathetic attempt at cooking,” Louis says, gesturing to the messy counter as he throws his apron in that direction. Harry smiles, because Louis is so fucking cute when he is worked up. “Why do you want to ruin my plans for birthday sex, too? Jesus Harold, you already have everything you could possibly want and that money can buy. There aren’t many options on what to get a multi-millionaire.”

Harry cuts off Louis’ rant with a kiss. “You didn’t have to get me anything, baby. You gave me the best gift of all…”

“I swear to God Harold, if you place that giant fucking paw on my stomach and say something about the baby being the best gift I could give you, I will puke all over your far too expensive Adidas joggers,” Louis warns, and Harry burst out laughing because that is exactly what he was going to say. 

“It’s true though!” Harry defends, placing a hand on Louis stomach, noticing something.

“You’re such a fucking sap, jesus fucking christ.” Louis rolls his eyes, but Harry is distracted by the warm taut skin beneath his fingers. 

“Oh my god, Louis. You’re showing!” Harry exclaims, looking down. He steps away from Louis, turning him to the side to get a good look. Sure enough, a small bump is protruding from Louis' lower abdomen that wasn’t there just a day before. 

“What?” Louis asks, frowning and looking down. His small fingers begin poking his stomach, the flesh firm, and Harry smacks his hands away. He doesn't want their child to come out with an extra hole from Louis’ incessant fingers. He places his hand on Louis’ stomach, rubbing to feel the bump that is definitely there. 

“You’re finally showing. Oh my god. There is a baby in there,” Harry says, his voice thick with emotion and awe. This is the first physical representation of it for him. He hasn’t really seen it yet, other than their ultrasound, but this makes it feel so real. Louis’ belly is finally getting round with their child, and Harry is so fucking emotional about it. He can’t wait to feel it move. He knows it won’t be for a while, but his body aches for it. 

“How observant of you, Harold. As if the mood swings, constant need to piss, and the fact that my tits are so tender I can’t stand to wear a shirt some days wasn’t a dead give away. Oh and not to mention the fucking ultra-sound you insisted on framing and displaying in every single room of our house,” Louis responds, but there is no real bite to his tone. His voice is soft, and he places his hand over Harry’s. 

“It’s there, Lou,” Harry says, in awe, ignoring his mate’s sarcasm. He looks up to find Louis’ eyes suspiciously wet. Harry steps behind Louis, wrapping his other arm around his waist so he can rest both hands on his new favourite spot. 

“It is,” Louis confirms, looking over him smiling. Harry bites his lips, wanting to say what he is thinking. Almost as if Louis read his mind, he says, “Oh for fucks sake, go ahead and say it.” 

“This is the best birthday present ever. Thank you,” Harry says, kissing him on the cheek. Louis turns his face, and Harry kisses him on the lips. 

“You sap.” 

__________

“Why do you have to have an interview on Valentine's day of all days,” Louis whines, his bottom lip coming out into a full pout. Harry tries not to laugh, but allows a small smile for his mate. He looks lovely in the morning light of their room, soft and cuddly. Harry would stay in bed with him all day, but he can’t. Work calls, literally. 

“Because Jeff scheduled it that way,” Harry responds, kissing his nose then rubbing it with his own, trying to cheer his omega up. 

“Yeah well Jeff can suck my ass,” Louis says, small hands resting on Harry’s chest. 

“Watch your words, Omega. I don’t want to have to rip the head off my manager. It would take far too long to break in a new one,” Harry says, his tone serious with a hint of a smile. His brain knows it's a joke, but his instincts crack with jealousy, as if Louis’ words were kindling placed on a somewhat dying fire. 

“You know what I meant.” Louis rolls his eyes, and Harry can’t help but smile. If he had a dollar for every time the omega rolled his eyes, then he would be richer than any career in music could offer him. 

“It’s not like I have to leave the house. I just have to phone in from the office on the laptop. I’ll have my mobile on me, so if you need me you can reach me or you can just come in. It’s not like I’ll lock the door,” Harry reasons, kissing Louis on the forehead once before he gets out of their warm, comfortable bed. 

“Why did it have to be the Hits Radio Breakfast Show? James always flirts with you, and you just let it happen. He knows you are mated, but he continues to do it,” Louis says from his place in the bed, and Harry glances at him, finding his mate still under the covers, the white contrasting with his tan skin. How he goes all of winter without looking as pasty as the rest of Britain is beyond Harry. 

“It will only be a ten minute interview. I will be back in this bed before you know it,” Harry responds, grabbing a pair of joggers and his most comfortable purple robe.

“You’re wearing that? To an interview?” Louis asks, his brows hitting his hairline. 

“It’s fashion,” Harry replies, and Louis burst out laughing. 

“You can’t just wear whatever you want and call it fashion. I don’t think it works like that, love.” 

“I can, and I will,” Harry says bending down and kissing Louis on the lips. He can feel his smile and it makes his heart flutter in his chest with love and adoration. “Remember, fifteen minutes, and I’ll be back in this bed.” 

“Oh I like the sound of that. We should spend all day in bed,” Louis says, his voice taking on a playful, flirtatious tone that already has Harry’s cock twitching in his loose joggers. When Louis’ small hand comes up to cup it, he moans out, biting his lip. 

“I’m afraid I’ll hurt you and the baby,” Harry says, but his cock completely and 107 percent disagrees. His balls ache in response. 

“Harry, we haven’t so much as done more than blowjobs in over a month. I feel like I am going to die. I am so fucking horny. The doctor said it was safe, so for the love to god, fuck me or I will do it myself,” Louis tells him, blue eyes alight with what Harry can only register as anger. He knows how frustrated his mate is, but he is just so scared. If he accidentally hurt him or the baby, Harry could never forgive himself. Harry doesn’t know how to respond, so he kisses Louis chastely before he pulls away, going into the ensuite to brush his teeth. He pulls the hood over his unruly curls and avoids Louis’ gaze when he leaves the room, pocketing his mobile in his robe. 

He looks at the time as he walks down the hallway into the office, laptop sitting on the desk. He sits down, opening it and quickly typing in the login information. He doesn’t have very long, so he makes quick work of selecting the app. He hits the ‘call’ button as he places the white headphones into his ear. He gets that same fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach that he has before any interview as he waits for the radio station to pick up. He should be used to it by now, but he still remembers how hard they drilled the band during their media training. It just stuck with him, so he jogs his leg hoping to release the tension in his stomach. 

They answer quickly, Harry greeting everyone in the room. They give him a quick rundown of how the interview will go, and he nods along, already expecting most of what they say. “Today we have calling in a man that is getting ready to start his next leg of his first tour, Mr. Harry Styles,” Fleur introduces, her voice happy and excited. 

“Good morning, how are you all?” Harry greets again, pretending he just called in and waving because he knows they are recording him. They all answer, returning his question. He gives a generic answer like always, adding in that he just woke up. 

“So Harry, it is a very special day for all mated people everywhere. Valentines day! Any big plans?” Fleur starts by asking. 

“Oh I’m sure he’s the romantic type,” James adds, a flirtatious hint to his tone, and the years of media training is the only thing that keeps Harry’s face from cringing. Louis is going to murder the other omega if he isn’t careful. 

“You know, we don’t really have any plans this year. We may go out to dinner, but I’m not really sure,” Harry responds, expecting this question. 

“Yeah? Just a lazy night with your omega huh?” Greg chimes in, a knowing smirk. 

“Yeah. Yeah. For sure,” Harry responds with a wide smile thinking about his omega who is currently in their bed. His phone chimes beside him, lighting up with a picture of Louis. He knows he is doing an interview, so a jolt of fear goes through Harry. What if Louis needs him, and he’s in trouble? Harry quickly grabs his phone, tapping the icon while the radio host makes a joke about something Harry isn’t paying attention to at this point. 

He chokes when he sees the picture Louis sent him, and he quickly covers it with a cough. He can feel the blush crawling up his cheeks, and his cock is instantly hard. It takes everything in him to suppress the growl that began somewhere deep in his chest because Louis isn’t playing fair. On his phone is a picture of Louis wearing a pair of pink silk knickers with black lace trim. The thick outline of his hard cock is clearly visible in the photo. A small dainty hand is holding his pink jumper up showing a sliver of tan skin, his small bump barely visible. Well it is Harry’s pink jumper, even has his name on it, so it’s too big on him which makes it even sexier. Harry’s eyes travel down the picture finding white sheer stockings encasing his thick thighs, a silk bow at the top. 

“I’m sorry, what?” Harry asks, ripping his eyes away from his mobile and trying to focus on the interviewers. They are staring at him, a suspicious look in their eyes. Harry clears his throat, scrubbing a hand down his face. He shakes his head a bit, trying to dislodge the image. Well trying to think about anything other than his very sexy mate wearing pink silk knickers right down the hall from him. 

“You start back touring soon after a break for the hols. Are there any particular cities that you are excited to visit?” Greg asks, and Harry clears his throat again, feeling like he needs to snap out of his Louis’ filled haze. He can focus. He is a professional after all. He has been doing this for years, and a ten minute radio station interview should be a piece of cake. As long as Louis behaves, that is. With that thought, Harry glances at his phone. His fingers itch to pick it back up and study the photo. He wants to commit every detail to memory and write a song about it. Shit. They are waiting for an answer. Right. 

“You know, each city holds a special place in my heart, so it’s hard to just pick one,” Harry responds, going with a typical PR answer. 

“That’s a cop out. C’mon which one!” Fleur exclaims good naturedly. 

“No really. I have so many great memories in each place because of the band,” Harry says with a smile, allowing a small chuckle to release from his lips. He reaches down, discreetly adjusting his hard-on, trying to think of everything but the photo on his mobile. They move the interview on to more questions about the tour, discussing fashion choices while on the road. Just as his erection is starting to go away, Harry deflecting some of the good natured jabs from the radio host, the door to the room clicks open. 

Harry watches with wide eyes as Louis creeps into the room, mischievous smile on his face. Harry shakes his head, attempting to focus on the interview. Thankfully, they are arguing over their favourite song from his first album, so he doesn’t really need to pay attention. The jumper is touching the very top of Louis thighs, just above the stocking. Harry swallows, his throat suddenly dry. When Louis moves, the fabric rides up his thick legs, showing Harry more skin with each step. Harry isn’t going to survive.

“Can you repeat the question? The umm- the connection was poor,” Harry lies, ripping his eyes away from Louis and pointing at his headphones. He smiles at the radio host, attempting to focus on their individual faces. 

“Yeah, ‘course, James was just saying that you recently had a tweet that broke the internet. It was one word. August. So we were wondering what is happening in August?” Fleur asks again, smiling at Harry. Harry freezes, not expecting that question. He can see Louis moving out of the corner of his eye. He glances up, finding Louis has sat himself on the winged chair directly across from the desk Harry is occupying. It is next to the bookshelf. Harry likes to sit in it and read on rainy days, the window directly behind it. 

“Oh that was um-” Harry’s sentence trails off because he can’t tell them the actual reason behind the tweet. He tweeted it because he was so excited about the baby being due in August, but he knew he wasn’t allowed to reveal it. He makes the mistake of looking up again, finding Louis has spread his legs, one knee hooked over the arm of the chair, the outline of his cock in the silk on full display. The kickers are wet with pre-come and slick, the sweet smell filling Harry’s nostrils. He swallows dryly, looking back at the screen. They all have their eyebrows raised, waiting for his response. Harry almost forgot the fucking question. 

“Um- I actually don’t remember tweeting it. I was half asleep. I don’t even remember what I was going to say,” Harry responds, covering up his lie with a laugh. James and Greg laugh, but Fleur doesn’t look like she believes him. 

“Wait. So you’re telling us that a tweet that got 400 thousand likes, 200 thousand retweets and almost 100 thousand replies was an accident? A mistake?” Her voice raises with the questions, and Harry bursts out laughing, nodding his head. He hears Louis move, so he looks up, and fuck, no he should not have done that. Nope. Louis is now rubbing his cock, his eyes closed in bliss. 

“Yeah. I swear. It was an accident,” Harry answers, raising his right palm in the air. He tries not to smile, not wanting it to show on his face that it’s a lie. He used to be a terrible liar, but he’s gotten better at it over the years. He hears a small moan and freezes again, looking up to find Louis’ fingers have found their way into his kickers, right where his hole is. Harry’s cock is hard and straining against his joggers. He barely suppresses a growl at the sight. Harry shakes his head, attention back on the interviewers. 

“So you’re telling us nothing of significance is happening in August? No secret show? No extended tour? No EP or even a movie?” She prods, her voice unbelieving. Harry looks back up to find Louis with his two fingers in his hole, the silky material stretching over the digits, shielding the act from Harry’s view. He is moving them in and out slowly, his mouth open in bliss. Harry reaching between his own legs to palm his cock, needing to relieve some of the pressure in his aching balls. It does nothing. He hasn’t properly fucked his omega in far too long, and he knows it’s his own damn fault. 

“No nothing like that,” Harry responds, his voice coming out hoarse. He clears his throat, focusing on the screen. It’s not a lie. Nothing like that is happening in August. Something so much more special is, and Harry can’t wait. He is going to be a daddy. 

“I don’t believe you,” Fleur declares through squinted eyes, and Harry laughs with a shrug. It sounds strained, given the noises that are currently coming from his omega on the other side of the room. He hopes that it doesn’t pick up on his headphone mic. Jealousy floods his system at the very idea of anyone watching or hearing Louis’ soft moans. He takes a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down. He knows logically that they can’t hear or else they would have said something. The mic is too small to pick up Louis’ faint moans from across the room, but Harry sure as fuck can hear them. 

He stumbles through a few more questions, his mind going fuzzy. He can’t even recall most of them and he was literally just asked moments before. He thinks his face is probably red, so he pulls the purple robe hood up higher over his curls, praying he isn’t making an actual fool of himself on the radio. His eyes keep glancing up at Louis, watching him finger himself and palm his hard cock through the silky fabric of the knickers. The pink looks lovely against his tan skin, and Harry doesn’t even want to think about the stockings, what they are doing to him. His own cock is impossibly hard now, balls aching with each moan coming from Louis’ direction. He tries to discreetly readjust, but every time he touches himself, he barely suppressed a groan, so he decides that leaving it be is a better idea, much to his cock’s dismay. 

“So we are going to go to some fan questions. These fans have no idea that they will be speaking to you personally. They think they are just going to be recorded to ask you when you’re in the studio, so this should be exciting for them,” Greg says, but Harry has already stopped paying attention, watching with curious eyes when Louis slides off the chair, a muffled thump filling his ears as Louis’ knees hit carpeted floor. His jumper rode up a little with the action, getting caught on the seat of the chair when he slid down, his tan stomach and chest being exposed. Harry licks his lips, almost whimpering when the material falls down into place because the beautiful expanse of skin is being covered once more. 

“Okay,” Harry responds, distracted by his omega crawling across the floor on his hands and knees. When he gets closer to Harry, he looks up, a smirk drawing his firm lips to one side. He then ducks his head under the other side of the desk Harry is currently occupying. Harry’s entire body stiffens, almost as rigid as his cock. He can almost feel Louis’ presence under the table even though he isn’t touching him yet. 

“Okay here goes the first one. Linda. Linda are you there? You’re on the line with Harry Styles,” Greg says, smiling up at Harry. Harry smiles too, hearing the excited squeal from the person on the other line. 

“Hi Linda. How are you?” Harry asks politely, wincing at the next scream. He should be used to this. He loves his fans though, even if they may cause hearing loss on occasion. 

“I’m doing well. I can’t believe I’m actually talking to you. Okay. Um- okay,” she takes a deep breath, and Harry looks up at the ceiling attempting to concentrate on her question even though he can feel Louis’ small hands on his knees. “Who calls you out on your crap the most, and what do you get called out for the most?”

“Oh. That’s a very good question Linda,” Harry starts, but jumps when he feels small hands stroke his cock through the material of his joggers. He glances down to find Louis looking up at him between his legs, his blue eyes dark and gleaming with a wickedness that makes Harry nervous. Harry’s cock though, it’s not nervous at all. It twitches with the look in Louis’ eyes, seeing the smaller man between his legs under the desk doing something to his brain. He tries to focus on his answer. 

“Louis,” he warns, and freezes when he realises he answered her question with the name of his mate. Fuck. That was an accident. He meant to plug Jeff or someone, but it’s too late now. The damage is done. 

“Really? Even on tour?” She follows up, and Harry realises he can’t really place her accent. She sounds European, but there is a hint of something else. He didn’t catch where they said she was calling in from either. 

“Um- yeah. When he’s with me, that is. He always calls me on my crap. He is always the one to tell me when I’m being stubborn or whatever else,” Harry answers, honestly, looking down at the person between his legs. Louis smiles at him, seeming to like his answer even though there is no way he could possibly know the question. He has now begun running hands up the inside of his thighs to his cock then back down, the movements slow and lazy. It is getting more difficult to suppress a groan every time the omega’s hands make their way back up to his cock. 

“Will he be coming on this tour with you?” Fleur asks, curiosity lacing her tone. Harry finds himself repeating the question out loud, looking up in thought. His attention is quickly brought back down to Louis, who is reached in the waistband of his joggers, into his pants and is now squeezing his cock, hard. Louis looks at him, and Harry knows exactly the message he is trying to convey. He squeezes again, and Harry isn’t sure if he wants to moan in bliss or shout in pain. 

“Um-- Yeah. I think- ah- I think so. He wants to actually come with me for this leg, and I think it will be in both of our own best interests if he does,” Harry answers, and Louis immediately releases his tight grip, seemingly happy with Harry’s response. He yanks on Harry’s joggers and pants, pulling them down his hips without Harry even moving to help. The pool at Harry’s feet, then Louis begins slowly stroking his cock, gathering precome on each slide up to help with the lubrication. Harry closes his eyes, allowing them to roll back into his head for a split second, completely missing Linda’s thanks and goodbye. He thinks he responds but he can’t be sure. 

“Dana is calling in all the way from America. Dana, you are on the line with Harry Styles, what’s your question, love?” James introduces, and Harry tries to concentrate on James’ voice, the caller’s name almost slipping Harry’s mind. He does his best to remember the names or faces of fans. It’s just nearly impossible with Louis small hand moving in nearly perfect strokes along his length. 

“Now that you’ve done a full leg of touring for your first album, is there anything you want to tweak before the second leg? Anything that you noticed didn’t work and want to change up? Is the set list gonna be different?” She asks, American accent coating every syllable. He tries to think about her question because he thinks it is a great one and wants to give her a good answer. 

“Umm- I think the set list is going to stay mostly the same. I may change up a few of the covers. I have a few surprises in store for you all,” Harry responds, the last syllable of the word an octave higher than the rest of the sentence because Louis has now wrapped his hot, wet mouth around the head of his cock. Harry looks down, finding that Louis has already released it, kitten licking the slit, his eyes mischievous. Harry is going to kill him. He barely makes it through his goodbyes to the fan without jumping out of his seat. 

“Hi Harry. Um- I’m Morgane. I was wondering what it felt like to be on stage for the first time without the other boys?” She asks, the lilting quality of her voice meshing perfectly with her French pronunciation of words. Harry is having trouble focusing on it though because Louis’ head has now begun to bob up and down, sucking noises coming from under the table with each upwards movement. Harry makes the mistake of glancing down, finding Louis’ pink lips wrapped around his cock. Harry can’t suppress the groan that escapes his chest. His eyes snap back up, hoping the sound didn’t pick up on the mic. 

“It was scary at first,” Harry starts, recovering from his slip quickly. He tries to keep his breathing even despite the fact that his cock is in Louis’ throat at the current moment. This is completely unprofessional, but it very much reminds Harry of old times. When they were younger, too young to really be getting into so much trouble, and more carefree. They would fuck around anywhere they could find. Their relationship was hidden then, but that was a part of the thrill. Doing stuff without people knowing, and that applies to this scenario, too. Harry continues his thought, “The margin of error is much smaller now that it’s just me. If I run out of breath or forget to sing, I don’t have anyone to pick up the slack anymore.”

He says his goodbyes and tries to ignore the man between his legs, Louis’ hand now playing with his balls. Harry can see his shaft slick with spit, and he bites his lips to keep from moaning at the site. His attention snaps to Greg who has begun speaking, “Alright we have time for one more. Ashley, you are on the line with Harry Styles.” Harry greets her, smiling at the curse word she had mumbled under her breath when she realised she was actually speaking with him. 

“You’ve said that you prefer to leave your music open to interpretation, does that change the way you write music?” She asks, and Harry almost jumps out of his chair when Louis takes him deep, his nose brushing the trimmed patch of hair at Harry’s groin. He discreetly covers the mic with his hand, muttering a few curse words under his breath before he releases it. He glances down to find Louis smiling around his cock, and Harry would strangle him if he wasn’t turned on so much. 

“Um-,” Harry starts, the non-word coming out broken as another jolt of pleasure cracks through his system, like lightning striking a tree. He can smell his own scent mixing with Louis’. It smells like drinking strawberry lemonade on the beach, water lapping at his ankles while the cool liquid is in his hands. He shivers, clearing his throat, “I would say that it doesn’t. I try to write music that- ah- everyone can relate to on some level, and I think I manage that.” 

Harry knows it doesn’t really answer the question, but he can’t think, not with Louis’ firm lips wrapped around his cock, his wet tongue licking the length, and his blue eyes shining from under the desk like stars in a night sky. He can’t stop his hand from tangling in the soft strands of Louis’ hair, helping to guide his head. He rushes through a goodbye with the fan then the radio station hosts, shutting the laptop so hard, he worries he cracked the screen. He pulls the earbuds from their resting place, opening his mouth to say something. When Louis pops off his cock, his mouth shining with spit, all that comes out of Harry’s mouth is a deep moan. Harry doesn’t get a chance to say anything because Louis is speaking. 

“You either come inside of me, or you don’t come at all,” Louis says, squeezing Harry’s cock at the base almost to the point of it being painful. Harry’s mind is fuzzy, but the pain helps clear it a bit, concentrating on Louis’ words. He opens his mouth to reply with a loophole, but Louis quickly cuts him off. “And I don’t mean coming in my mouth Harold, so don’t you dare say that’s an option. I want your dick inside of me. I can’t go much longer without it.” 

“You don’t play fair,” Harry responds, closing his eyes when Louis begins stroking him again. It has been so long since he has been in his mate, too long. He can’t even remember his reasons why at this point, but he knows they were probably ridiculous. Lots of mated couples have sex while one of them is pregnant, and right now he wants Louis more than he wants air to breathe. He wants to breathe Louis. It’s the only air he cares about. The only air that keeps him alive, his heart beating. He needs to breathe Louis in. 

“Desperate times, love,” Louis says, and Harry can see the desperation in his eyes. He knows his own reflects that because he doesn't think he can handle another moment of not kissing his omega. He bends down, threading his arms under Louis’ and lifts up, pushing his chair back a bit at the same time. Louis goes easily, straddling him in one swift movement. 

Harry’s hand tangles in Louis’ soft hair, the other traveling up Louis’ plump thigh, playing with the silky material of the bows for a brief moment before it keeps making its way up. He feels the hem of the jumper, then quickly pushes under it, his fingers being met with the silky material of the knickers. He traces them as he captures Louis’ lips in a heated kiss, Louis moaning into it. The front is wet with precome, and Harry allows his fingers to lazily travel the thick vein on the underside of Louis’ cock through the material. He then moves his hand up a bit more, Louis’ small bump firm under his fingers, and a thrill shoots through Harry’s system.

He has been so turned on lately by Louis’ bump, but he doesn't really know how to express that or why it is even happening. He just knows that he has masturbated to the thought of coming on it more times than he can count. Just the idea of having something of himself inside of Louis all the time is thrilling to Harry, the ultimate show of a claim. He rubs the taut skin, pulling Louis’ head down to deepen their kiss. Louis starts grinding their cocks together, his strong thighs setting a steady rhythm. 

Harry removes his hand from Louis’ hair, refusing to remove the other from his bump, to travel down Louis’ body, the pink jumper soft under his skin. He almost wants him to take it off, but decides to not pull it over his head just yet, enjoying the way his own scent, that is still lingering on it, mingles with Louis’. He pushes his other hand under the jumper, between their bodies, easily locating Louis’ cock. Louis releases a high pitched whimper when Harry snakes his fingers under the elastic material of the knickers, tracing his hole, wet with slick. 

“You want my cock here, baby?” Harry asks, dipping two fingers into the already loosened hole. Louis nods frantically, grinding his hips back to force Harry deeper. His small hands push Harry’s robe off his shoulders, letting it drape over the back of the chair. Next, he pulls Harry’s shirt over his head, throwing it into some random location of the room. Harry doesn’t bother taking the knickers off, he just uses two fingers to hook under lace lined elastic and pulls them further to the side. Louis gets the idea, lifting himself up to hover over Harry’s cock. 

Louis takes over from there since both of Harry’s hands are preoccupied, one holding the knickers to the side while the other is still tracing around Louis’ belly button. The smaller man takes Harry’s cock in his hand, lining it up with his hole and begins sinking down. He throws his head back, breathy moans released into the hot air that surrounds them. Louis is hot and slick around him, and it takes all of Harry’s willpower not to buck up into him. 

“Fuck. Harry. It’s been too long. Feels so good,” Louis says once he is fully seated, and Harry nods his head in agreeance, his eyes rolling back. After Harry spent the morning fumbling through an interview with Louis teasing him, this feels like a reward for a job well done. He doesn't even know if he did the interview well. He doesn’t remember much of it, and he knows he probably moaned more times than he thinks he did. 

“Move, Lou. Please. Fuck. Move,” Harry growls, unhooking his fingers from the knickers, allowing them to mold around Harry’s cock in Louis’ ass. He moves his hand up, grip tight on Louis’ rounded hip. Harry has noticed a little extra weight on Louis’ hips lately, but he would never point that out to Louis. Harry loves it, more for him to hold on to while Louis is on top of him. Louis uses Harry’s shoulders to balance himself, his toes tipped on the floor to allow for more leverage as he begins to move. 

“Shit,” Louis murmurs, his stocking encased thighs flexing around Harry’s hips as he begins to grind, keeping the motion slow and measured, driving Harry mad. He has been teased so much he just wants to fuck hard, but Louis is setting the pace so all Harry can do is sit back and enjoy it. Literally. So he does. He continues to hold Louis’ ass and hip, big hand managing to touch both, while the other has made its way up Louis’ chest, finding a puffy nipple. 

Louis twitches, a guttural moan being ripped from his throat, when Harry scrapes the bud with a firm nail. “So sensitive,” Harry whispers, smirking up at Louis, continuing to play with his nipple as he rides his cock. Harry can’t wait until they start getting fuller with milk, he already finds the idea sexy, arousal pulling behind his navel with the thought. Harry pulls the jumper up, latching on a nipple and sucking gently, resting his hand back on Louis’ stomach. 

“Fuck. Oh god. Harry,” Louis rambles, small fingers tangling in Harry’s curls, pushing his head harder onto his chest. His movements pick up, now using his muscular legs to lift his body up, then falling back down on his cock. Harry moans, the nipple in his mouth vibrating with it causing Louis to squirm and release his own moans amidst his quick breathing pattern. 

“You were so bad. Sucking me off while I was trying to work. I can’t believe how filthy you were. Coming in wearing knickers. What if they saw you?” Harry asks as he switches to the other nipple, already vibrating with the moans that are coming from deep within Louis’ chest. Louis hole tightens around him at his words, and Harry palms his hard cock through the silky material to urge him on. 

“They didn’t. Had to get you to fuck me,” Louis pants, sweat beading on his brow from exertion. Harry decides then that his omega has done far too much. He pops off Louis’ nipple, hearing the sound of Louis’ outraged cry at the loss. He then places both hands on Louis’ hips, halting his motion. 

Louis looks confused for a split second before Harry carefully lifts the smaller man off his cock, standing him up between Harry’s spread legs. Harry then stands, using his feet to remove his joggers and pants completely, kicking them to the side. His fingers find the hem of Louis’ jumper, and he lifts his arms, allowing Harry to pull it over his head. Louis looks up at him with wide blue eyes, his hair mused from the jumper. Harry bends down, kissing the tip of his nose before he uses his hands on his hips, guiding him to turn around. Louis obliges, then bends at the waist when Harry places a palm on the center of his smooth back. 

“Gonna fuck you on the desk. Haven’t done that in a while. Fuck,” Harry tells him, watching the lean muscles in Louis’ back expand and compress with each breath. 

“Please,” Louis whimpers, sliding the laptop over and placing his palm on the surface, the ‘28’ tattoo etched into his fingers on full display. Louis rolls his head to the side, pressing his cheek on the desk and looks at Harry out of the corner of his eye. He wiggles his arse, and Harry groans, the pink silky material molding perfectly to the round globes. One side of the knickers is stuck between his cheeks, and Harry can’t help but want to replace them with his tongue. Maybe another day though because right now he has a desperate need to come, his cock aching as a reminder. 

“So slick for me. So wet. Surprised you didn’t come in your knickers when you were fingering yourself on the chair,” Harry says, hooking a finger under the waistband of the lace and pulling down. He doesn’t pull them completely off, just over his ass enough to expose his slick, pink hole. A dusty pink, not the same shade as the knickers. Harry prefers this pink if he’s honest. 

“Wanted to wait for you. Wanted you to make a mess of my knickers. Wore them for you. Your favourite colour, then a jumper with your name on it to match. Belong to you,” Louis responds, the words heavy and slurred, as if they were dipped in liquid arousal, coating each syllable until it oozed of sex, much like the scent that is coming off him in waves. Hot and heady, as if the sun is beating down on him, baking his body and amplifying his scent. The room is full of the sweet smell, with a tangy aftertaste, like a juicy sweet berry with a sour coating. 

“Thank you. You look so pretty in them, baby. Even prettier with the stockings. They make your legs look gorgeous, so thick and strong,” Harry murmurs, not even sure of his own words at this point. He is captivated by the man below him, splayed on the desk, tan skin complimenting the dark oak finish. The tattoos on his arms are moving with each flex of his hands as he grips the edge of the desk. He pert bum is in the air, his feet moving so that it sways in front of his vision. Harry follows it with his eyes. 

“Please. Need you. Fuck me. Please,” Louis whimpers, words bouncing off the surface of the desk and straight into Harry’s ears, traveling down his body and into his cock. Harry wastes no time lining himself up, barely giving Louis any warning as he pushes forward. Louis moans loud and low, spurring Harry on. He sets a punishing pace quickly, fingers digging in to the meaty flesh of Louis hips, the laces details of the knickers imprinting into his fingers tips. 

“Fuck. Missed this. Feel so good, baby. So wet. So hot,” Harry rambles through gritted teeth as he is already trying to stave off an orgasam that is quickly building. He can feel his knot start to swell, pumping full of come. He doesn't need it though. He has already impregnated his omega, and that thought has Harry’s hips moving faster. He moves one hand around, wiggling it between the table and Louis’ tummy. He tells himself that it's because he wants to shield their child from the hard surface, but he knows feeling the taunt skin under his fingers turns him on even more. 

“Gonna come, baby? Gonna ruin your pretty little knickers for me?” Harry asks, fucking harder and gripping Louis’ hip with his other hand. Louis just nods, mouth open wide, a bit of drool pooling on the surface below him. 

“Yeah. Need your knot first. Need to feel your come. Need it,” Louis moans, using his grip on the table to push back into Harry with each thrust, matching his punishing pace. Harry can feel his knot growing, his body knowing it’s been far too long since he properly came in his mate. He is breathing hard, his nostrils filling with their combined scent. 

“You don’t need it,” Harry growls, hand pressing firmer on Louis’ stomach as a way to drive his point home. 

Louis slides his own hand between their bodies, placing it over Harry’s, tangling their fingers together. “Yes, I do. Fuck. Need more. Already full of your pup. You can feel it. I’m yours. Fuck. Please. Need your come.” Louis’ voice is high and raspy, the broken words sending more jolts of pleasure through Harry’s system. Maybe his omega is just as turned on by the idea of him being pregnant with their child as Harry is, and that’s what does it. That thought is what has Harry’s knot popping, coming deep in his omega as his chest releases a guttural moan. Louis screams, tightening around Harry’s knot to milk him of more come. 

Harry leans over, placing his forehead between Louis’ shoulder blades as he pants, attempting to come down from his high. His knot is already starting to recede, his biological need to impregnate his mate realising that the deed has already been done. Louis is already pregnant. With that thought, Harry opens his mouth, “I didn’t hurt you did I?” Fear freezes his limbs as he consciously loosens his grip on Louis’ hip. 

“No. I feel great. Not hurt at all. You could never hurt me, love. I’m pretty sure the baby is just fine as well,” Louis responds, turning his face to look at Harry as he tightens his hold on Harry’s hand, currently resting on Louis’ stomach. 

“Good,” Harry sighs, relief flooding his limbs. He knows he can be overprotective of Louis, but that is just in his nature. He would never forgive himself if he was ever responsible for doing any sort of harm to his omega. He breathes for a few more seconds, his knot going down enough for him to pull out. He helps Louis stand up, then he turns around, looking at Harry with a smirk firmly on his lips. Harry can’t stop himself from asking, “What?” 

“So…” Louis starts, his smirk morphing into a full blown smile. He looks down at Harry’s chest, fingers walking his way up his sternum until his hand is resting on his collarbone. The hand is hot on Harry’s already over heated skin, but it feels nice. “When are we leaving for tour?” 

Harry sighs, but can’t help his own smile. “You are such a little shit. Teasing me in knickers. Torturing me while I was trying to do an interview. Sucking my cock as I answered fan questions. You know, that wasn’t a very good Valentine’s Day present,” Harry says, placing his hands on Louis’ hips, stopping them mid sway. 

“Now, Harold, I believe I have given you the best gift of all. The gift of life,” Louis responds, moving Harry’s hand to his stomach and grinning. 

“Sap,” Harry shoots back, repeating the words Louis used from their day in the kitchen. 

“I know. I’m making myself want to puke. Morning sickness is no joke,” Louis says, a tinkle of laughter floating through the air, followed by a bark of Harry’s own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Kudo or a Comment if you would like this story to continue! 
> 
> If you would like to follow me on social media for more stories or just to get to know me:   
> Twitter: Wicked_Archer  
> Tumblr: wicked-archer


End file.
